In known apparatus of this type, the problem arises of retaining the reservoir and collector on the base. Thus, this retention should be not only convenient and strong because the reservoir generally contains 8 liters of water and the apparatus is reciprocated, but also simple in structure thereby permitting keeping down the price of the apparatus.